The legion civil war
by TheCheerfulCynic
Summary: The sequel to my fanfic "The Legion".
1. Chapter 1

(in this fic there will be a lot of talk about army sizes. I'm estimating that Caesar's legion and the NCRA both have about fifteen thousand men each at the start of New Vegas)

Titas smiled down at little Chief who was cradled in his arms. The baby boy was fast asleep as Titas rocked him. Titas leaned back in the chair he sat in and closed his eyes. He could hear the followers as they worked with their patients as best they could.

Optimistic fools. Starved dog's description of the followers rang clear in his ears.

When they'd gotten off the raft they had followed Arcade to the Mormon fort. Titas and Reyes scrounged up several pairs of pre war clothes from abandoned buildings which they quickly changed into. When they had arrived Arcade had told his boss, a woman with a mohawk named Julie Farkas, what had happened. Arcade left out one key point, that he was legionary. The woman had welcomed all of them with open arms.

It had been months and no one had found out yet of his true identity. Reyes had reinlisted in the NCRA and Arcade went back to being a follower doctor. Titas worked as a guard for the followers and Siri as a nurse. Melody had stayed with the two of them.

Now here he was, a father with a baby boy in his arms and a smile on his face.

His quiet happiness was cut short by Melody.

"Titas!", she whisper yelled at him from the opening of the tent, "come quick!"

He knew it must have been an emergency. He got up as quickly as he could without waking Chief and put him in the crib before hurrying out the tent.

Melody lead him to the radio. Dozens of people huddled around it as they listened to the NCR radio host. Titas didn't usually bother with advanced technology like the radio; he may have left the legion, but the legion hadn't left him. He leaned in to listen none the less knowing it must be important news.

"-are being pushed back! The men and women of the NCR have once again held against the might of the legion!", The radio speaker said with great enthusiasm, "Between the death of the tyrant Edward Sallow, or as his legionaries called him 'Caesar', and this colossal defeat at the second battle of Hoover damn, there is no doubt the legion will soon fall apart!"

Titas tried his best to remain stone faced as the people around him cheered.

Melody looked up at him silently. The question that plagued her mind as well as his was clear. 'Is Starved dog okay?'

He didn't say anything to Melody. He was never very good at talking to the child; that had always been Siri's gift. He deperately looked around for his wife but with no success.

He knew she must still be treating the sick and wounded.

"You must be happy, huh?", A familiar female voice asked from behind him.

He turned to see Julie Farkas looking at him with a smirk.

"Well?", She asked, "How's it feel to know those men who enslaved you, Siri, and Melody lost?"

"I have to tell Siri!" He said slightly louder than necessary as he immediately ran off to do just that.

The question about Starved dog still lingered in his mind though.

...

Thousands of legionaries looked toward Legate Lanius as he gripped his massive sword in one hand.

"There is only one thing fit for cowards", the Legate said calmly, "death."

Centurion Vorenus was dragged forward by two praetorians. He was beaten and bloodied already as the forced him to his knees in front of the Legate.

"Your orders were to lead the assault atop the damn, Centurion", Lanius said as he gripped his sword tightly in both hands, "Instead of doing as you were told, you sounded the retreat."

"We were loosing too many men. I will not throw my men away to full fill your blood lust.", Vorenus spat as he looked up into the eye holes of the legate's mask.

Lanius said nothing as he decapitated the centurion in a single smooth swing with his sword.

He looked at the legionaries all around him and held up Vorenus's head, "This is the reward for cowardice."

In one of the front rows stood a decanus who had served under Vorenus. His cloth and goggles covered his face but underneath them the left side of his lower face and neck were covered with a horrible burn scar.

...

(Please comment and review. It is greatly appreciated)


	2. Chapter 2

Starved dog walked toward Vulpes inculta's tent. He still carried a slight limp from his fight against ranger Stella. The medical slaves had told him he'd have it for the rest of his life.

Vorenus's centurion armor felt strange and heavy on him. He knew he did not deserve this armor, it was made up of bits of armor from Vorenus's conquests, not his own. Yet he had been chosen to lead the century now that Vorenus was dead.

"You summoned me?", Starved dog asked.

"Yes, come in", Vulpes said. The leader of the frumentarii sat at his table in the center of the large tent. He grinned, "So how does it feel to be a centurion?"

"I do what the legion needs of me."

"Yes, ever the obedient servant I see." Vulpes leaned back in his chair and looked into the face of the man standing before him, "Legate Lanius was against your promotion, you know? He thought that you were too cowardly. Too much of a trickster like myself. Luckily for you, I say your potential and so here we are."

"What do you need, sir?", Starved dog asked cold as ever.

"Legate Lanius can not rule the legion. He is a great warrior but he is incapable of linear thinking or grand strategy. He will lead the legion to it's death. We need another to be the new Caesar and lead the legion to further glory."

"You wish to crown yourself caesar?", Starved dog spoke through grit teeth, "You speak of treason!"

"I speak of saving the bull from the butcher", the frumentarii said calmly, "he killed your centurion for making a rational decision. I would have done no such thing. I gave you the rank you hold now. You owe me and you also know I'm the only hope the legion has. So... Will you join me?"

Starved dog only grunted with a nod.

"We shall strike during the night in four days. Prepare your men for it but keep quiet about this conversation."

Starved dog said nothing as he turned and left.

...

Tonight was the night. Starved dog stood with his men who had all the equipment ready.

They all waited silently. Next to him too five other centurions he had brought into the fold as well as a one legged veteran decanus named Brad. It was a strange name by legion standards which along with his missing leg made him stand out. He was not fit for the front lines and so was put in charge of training new decani in small unit tactics.

With Brad's help Starved dog had manage to gather the other instructors to his side. From the men who trained the young children to the men who helped train new slaves, they stood behind him.

Gunshots soon signaled that Vulpes Inculta's coup was under way.

Starved dog the others officers instructed their men to rush forward, but not towards the fighting as Vulpes Inculta had instructed him. They legionaries guarded all sides of the slaves and brahmin they had taken during the night.

They ran into little resistance as they ran toward the Colorado. They began to cross it in a shallow section that several legionaries had found long ago that was generally under guard but the not tonight. All the guards were either with Starved dog's force or had ran off to see what was going on with all the gunshots and screams of battle.

Many of the young slaves and legionaries in training had to be carried across so that they wouldn't be swept away by the raging river. Some of them were carried on the brahmins' backs or on the backs and shouldlers of slaves and legionaries.

Several men at the rear were shot in the back. A hand full of other legionaries had noticed their crossing.

Starved dog leg his men in the rear guard against the men attacking them. Gun fire was exchanged. The legionaries on dry land had the high ground and didn't have to battle the current as they fought, but Starved dog and his me had the numbers.

They attackers were quickly dealt with but not before a bullet glanced off of Starved dog's jaw. Blood poured form the wound as he made it across to the west shore.

Eventually all of them made it across. They were all soaked and tired but they had done it. No one else had even realized they had left yet as they made their way into the desert.

...

Siri watched Titas as he listened to the radio intently. For the last week since the second battle of Hoover dam he had been like this. He was desperate to get any information on the legion now.

The ancient music stopped playing and was replaced by the usual host.

"This just in! Rangers have reported that the legion has broken into a civil war!"

Siri could see Titas's face fall.

"Details are still fuzzy but from what we can tell the dreaded frumentarii, Vulpes Inculta, had attempted some sort of coup against the legion's current leader, Legate Lanius, under the cover of darkness. It seems that neither managed to kill the other and they are now battling each other for control."

Titas looked to her with pleading eyes. "Do you think he made it?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, sweety", Siri said as she hugged him.

There moment was broken by the radio announcer again.

"Be warned! There are some reports of several smaller groups braking off from the two main sides. They may resort to reading farms and settlements for food! Remember to stay vigilant!"

"Come on", Siri tugged on Titas's arm. "Let's go see how Chief and Melody are doing. I'm not sure how much we should trust Arcade with those two. I swear, that man is a medical genius but he is about as nurturing as a brick."

Titas got up and followed her away from the radio.


	3. Chapter 3

Titas walked next to Siri, arm in arm, along the strip. Julie had insisted that they take a night out while she looked after Chief and Melody for them.

Siri smiled brightly as they walked down the strip. She wore bright yellow sundress that made Titas was certain made her literally glow with beauty. Titas just wore the Merc charmer outfit the followers had given after they'd hired him as a guard.

She kept talking about how beautiful everything in New Vegas was and how amazing the lights were.

Unfortunately where Siri loved the strip, Titas hated it. The bright lights seemed overwhelming and hurt his eyes. He watched as whores danced around almost completely naked in the streets. He had to bite his tongue everytime he saw a drunkard vomiting his guys out on the sidewalk or a junky shaking violently, to keep from shouting, 'profligate'.

'Siri likes it', he kept telling himself as they headed into the tops.

It was crowded and busy like every night on the strip. Some people danced, some people drank, but most gambled.

As she pulled him by the arm to the bar, Titas spotted dozens of NCR troopers at the tables gambling their money away. That made Titas smirk as he remembered how Chief, Sherman, and himself would gamble away there own money to merchants passing through the fort. Some things never change.

Siri ordered a martini as they took their seats. Titas ordered a water.

He'd heard many of the doctors and patients at the old Mormon fort joke and ask Siri where she had managed to find the one decent man in the whole Mojave who didn't seem to drink or do drugs.

"Come on, splurge on yourself", Siri said as she looked into his eyes with her own beautiful ones.

Titas thought about this for a few seconds.

"I'll have a sunset sarsaparilla.", He finally said.

The bartender gave both of them their drinks.

They both sat there in silence. It was the first time Titas realized they had little to talk about outside of Little Chief and their lives in the legion.

"Excuse me", a large man said to Siri from behind. She turned to looked at the man. He asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"She would not!", Titas said as he grabbed Siri by the shoulder and stood in front of the man.

"Titas, calm down. It's only a dance.", Siri told him with obvious annoyance in her voice but trying to keep a calm tone.

Titas ground his teeth as he let her go with the man.

He kept a eye on the man for every second of their dance.

Titas was in a bad mood for the rest of the night.

...

"We only have about a week's worth of food", Centurion Stone tooth said to the others in the command tent.

Starved dog nodded. His jaw had been only slightly broken by the bullet. After they'd cleaned it and bandaged it best the could they had wrapped a cloth under his jaw and over his head to keep the bone from braking any further. "Everyone is going on half rations", he managed to say without moving his jaw too much.

They all nodded in agreement.

"News from Cottonwood?", he asked, moving on from rations to strategy.

"Aurelius of Phoenix has refused to join us. He proclaimed for Lanius and warned that he would execute any of us if we dared to approach Cottonwood cove.", Centurion Crassus reported.

"We offered him an olive branch and he refused", Starved managed to say, "Now we give him the blade."


	4. Chapter 4

Aurelius of phoenix looked out across cottonwood cove from atop the roof of the main building. Dried blood stuck to his armor from where he has to punish one of his subordinates for disappointing him. He has chosen to be merciful on the legionary and only gave him fifty lashes as a warning.

Decanus Severus approached him from below.

"Sir, rafts are coming from across the river.", Severus reported, getting the centurion's attention, "they are packed with legionaries."

"I shall greet them myself", the centurion declared with a grin.

Lanius had promised him reinforcements after siding with him but he has not expected them quite this soon. Lanius must had quickly defeated Vulpes Inculta and now they could move on to defeating the profigates and the traitor legionaries who dared to ask if he would join them.

He stood up and walked to the end of the docks just as the first raft was tied down. Off of it stepped a centurion with a hunting rifle on his back and a bandana covering his face. The man walked with a limp.

"Ave", Aurelius greeted.

"Ave'', the other greeted as he stood within arms reach.

Before Aurelius could continue his throat was slashed by the other centurion. He collapsed to the ground as his blood spilt out onto the dock.

The last thing he heard was the other centurion shouting orders and gun shots coming from atop the cliffs surrounding cottonwood cove.

...

"How many?", Starved dog asked his war council as they stood inside what had been Aurelius's quarters.

"Twenty seven dead all together, mostly Aurelius's men. They didn't have the heart to fight between the snipers we placed on the cliffs and watching their leader get killed. We only lost five men and 2 of those are from having to swim back across the river to make those rafts.", Centurion Remus reported.

"Wounded?", Starved dog half growled.

"Six of ours and nine of theirs."

"Place those that surrendered in your own centuries. We will discuss the details tomorrow morning.", Starved dog ordered, "What of the supplies?"

"There is enough food here to support our entire army for perhaps a month if properly rationed.", Centurion Stone Tooth explained.

"We will leave the wounded and many of the slaves along with a small garrison.", Starve Dog explained to the others, "The rest of us will head out in two days."

"Who will be left in charge of the garrison?", Centurion Crassus asked.

"I know that now of you wish to be left in charge of slaves and wounded so I plan to promote Brad to Centurion and leave him in command.", Starved dog said leaving the room silent.

Brad came forward on his crutches from the corner where he had previously been leaning against as he listened to the conversation. "Me?'', The one legged Decanus asked.

"You'll slow us down and we must stay mobile.", Starved Dog said with his usual bluntness.

"I'll do it", Brad said proudly.

Starved dog grunted in what seemed approval before dismissing the others for the night.

"Starved Dog?", Crassus asked not having left yet.

Starved dog grunted.

"I was wondering if you would like to discuss our future plans in my tent during supper", Crassus explained.

Starved simply nodded in confirmation.

...

Staved Dog walked past the legionary guarding the entrance to Centurion Crassus's personal tent and walked through the flap.

At a table in the center of the tent sat Crassus on the opposite side of the table to where he stood. On the table were two large bowls of soup and two classes of brahmin milk.

"Welcome", Crassus greeted him with pride in his voice.

"This is much more food than half rations", Starved Dog said as he looked at the rather large bowls full of soup.

"Always so high strung", Crassus said with a smirk, "Your a centurion now and The defacto leader of our little army. We can bend the rules at time. Honestly I couldn't stand to be on half rations for even a day before I went back to normal rations for myself."

Starved began to turn to leave the tent, "I'm sorry but I just realized I must go teach a legionary a lesson."

"Of course. Of course. Take your time."

...

That night every legionary, from recruit to centurion, looked atop the roof to the main building in Cottonwood cove. On the roof stood Starved Dog with spear in his hand raise high over his head. On the end of it was Centurion Crassus's head.

"THIS IS THE FATE OF ANY ONE WHO STEALS EXTRA FOOD", Starved dog shouted trying not to move his still bandaged jaw, "IF WE STARVE THANWE STARVE TOGETHER."

Several cheered, many just quickly looked on, and a few of the higher ranking looked at each other knowingly.

(Please comment and review)


	5. Chapter 5

The King looked at the paper he had just been handed by one if his boys. Apparently some body had shoved it into the chest and told them to give it to him immediately. The man was waiting outside, apparently to be given a reply but for some reason refused to enter the Kings' head quarters.

It was definitely not from anybody in Free side or the damn NCR. It was rolled up and sealed with wax that had a bull insignia on it.

The King broke the seal and unrolled the message.

' _To the King of Freeside_

 _Bow before the legion when the time comes and fight along side us when we take Vegas and you shall be made a centurion of the legion. All men under your command may stay there as legionaries in service to you. All Women and children in both Freeside and westside shall be put under your control for you to do as you please with them. You shall also be given all those found on the strip that are not part of the three families or the NCR after we take Vegas. In time you will even be made the governor of all of Vegas._

 _But if you refuse we shall still take Vegas. Your men shall be slaughtered before your eyes. Your women and children raped and enslaved. You shall be crucified atop the very building your strange tribe currently resides in._

 _Choose wisely._

 _Signed, Centurion Starved dog of Caesar's Legion'_

The King reread the message again and again. He wanted to scream in frustration but he couldn't, it would only scare all his men to see him loose his composure. He was glad for once that most of his men couldn't read so that he didn't have to worry about them reading it without his permission and causing a scene.

The NCR was bad enough but now this!

Refuse and watch people be slaughtered because of him or accept and watch less people be slaughtered but work with slavers and butchers.

He knew what he had to do. The people of freeside expected him to protect them when no one else would.

"Pacer", The King called to his second in command.

"Yeah boss?"

"Tell the man outside that we agree to the terms", The King said tiredly.

...

"The great khans and jacobstown have agreed to our terms.", Starved dog said to the other centurions as he walked back into the temporary legion camp. As he stopped he dropped Karl's head at their feet. "One less of Vulpes Inculta's bunch of vipers."

No one responded.

He grabbed a stick and quickly drew a rough map of the mojave.

"Our next move should be on the gun runners", Starved dog said as he pointed to the location on the map.

"NO", Centurion Remus said, "We are not your slaves. Each of us were centurions long before you. You are unfit to lead."

Starved dog looked up from the map to the other centurion. He noticed that the four centurions stood together. Remus, Long Spear, Cicero, and Stone Tooth all stood shoulder to shoulder in from if him. Behind them were the majority of the army they had taken with them from Cottonwood cove.

Starved dog looked each of the four in the face, "And which one of you will lead us?"

"I will" Stone Tooth proclaimed proudly.

"No. I will", Cicero said as he turned to the other centurion.

"It was my plan to take control! I should lead us to victory!", Remus butted in.

"Long spear looked at all of them before quietly sighing to himself.

"Who will lead us?!", Starve dog spoke loudly not just to the centurions but to the Legionaries behind them.

The three centurions seemed to not hear him as they continued to argue amongst themselves about their merits and their skills.

Long Spear looked to the three squabbling centurions and than back to Starved dog. He ordered several of his own men to tie up Starved dog and take him to his tent.

He began to wonder whether this coup had been a good idea to start with.


	6. Chapter 6

Starved dog sat in the dirt floor of the command tent. His hands were tied behind his back to a post driven into the ground.

In walked Long spear with a plate of food. Starved dog had been treated as a prisoner for two weeks now and his jaw had finished healing and he could eat solid foods again. It had unfortunately healed wrong and now his jaw stuck out farther on the one side (similar to Simo Hayha).

"Who leads us?", Starved dog asked Long spear. It was all he ever asked.

"Remus for now. He's ordered us to beginning raiding the NCR again."

"Waste of time. We need a decisive victory. If all we do is raid we'll only go back to being savages again."

Long spear sighed, he knew Starved dog was right. The past two weeks had been nothing but the three other centurions bickering about who will lead their army. They were on the brink of breaking into another civil war amongst themselves.

Long spear set down the food tray and untied Starved dog's restraints while keeping a hand on his gladius machete the whole time just in case.

"Nice meal for a prisoner", Starved dog said as he looked at the brahmin steak.

"It's your last meal", Long spear said, not daring to make eye contact with him, "All three of them have agreed to you being executed tomorrow."

Long spear expected his fellow centurion to react with anger or despair but instead al he got was a shrug and a nod of Starved dog's head at the news as he bit into the steak.

...

The sun began to rise over the desert horizon the next morning. Every legionary in the camp gathered before the make shift stage that had been erected just the night before.

Centurion Remus Stood atop the stage with Cicero on his left and Stone tooth on his right. All three of their set's of armor had been freshly polished for the event.

Remus stepped forward of the other two and cleared his throat, "We are gathered here to show the fate of anyone who questions the authority and hierarchy of the legion. We have these rules in the name of stability so that only the strong rise through the ranks. Any man who means to disobey the system shall know what fate awaits them. Bring out the prisoner!"

Long spear stepped out of a near by tent and lead Starved dog by a rope that was tied around his neck. All eyes looked at the limping and scared man in an old ragged tunic before them. Remus than took the rope and forced him to his knees.

"Any final words?", Remus asked as he took the gladius machete that Long spear handed him.

Starved dog looked across the sea of red tunics and helmets before him. "Caesar is dead!", He shouted to the crowd, " The Butcher is a fool and the Fox a traitor! I ask you all once again, 'WHO WILL LEAD US!'".

In response Remus also looked across the crowd before shouting, "I will lead us to victory!"

"No!", Stone tooth said as he stepped forward, "I will!"

No, I!", Cicero argued.

Remus tried to get the other too back down beneath his fiery glare but neither of them would back down either.

"IS THIS HOW WE FALL?", Starved dog shouted as the three centurions were too busy arguing to pay attention, "THE WILL OF CAESAR AND MARS DESTROYED AND FORGOTTEN?! THE LEGION FALLING APART BECAUSE OF GREED?! WE ARE NOT PROFLIGATES! WE ARE NOT TRIBAL SAVAGES! WE ARE LEGION! WE MUST AND WE SHALL STAND TOGETHER IN SOLIDARITY! NOT FOR MONEY! NOT FOR WOMEN! NOT FOR POWER! BUT FOR THE LEGION! WE ARE THE TORCH OF CIVILIZATION IN A WORLD OF PROFLIGATES!"

Near complete silence fell upon the crowd. The only real noise was Remus, Cicero, and Stone tooth who had broken into an all out fist fight during Starved dog's speech.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of no one reacting, Long spear walked forward. He took off Starved dog's restraints and lifted him off his knees and back onto his feet.

Long spear paused for a second. After this there was no turning back. He looked back at the the three other men again who were still fighting each other. He grabbed Starved dogs hand with his own and raised it high above their heads before shouting, "HAIL THE NEW CAESAR!"

A chorus of voices began to rise from the crowd as men knelt before him.

Finally, the other three centurions took notice.

...

Titas sat next to the radio as he cleaned his shotgun, desperate for any news on the legion. Chief was sleeping soundly in his crib and melody was off being taught how to read by one of the followers. Siri was helping around the mormon fort as usual.

The radio changed from the ancient music to the announcer after the song had ended. "From what the valiant rangers of the NCR have gathered we now now that the legion's bloody civil war is no where near over. Legate Lanius controls the majority of southern legion territory while Vulpes Inculta controls the north."

Titas set down his shotgun and leaned closer into the radio as he listened intently.

"In other legion news, the raids by what are believed to be independent groups in the Mojave have suddenly stopped except for an attacking on the gun runners store. Nearly every man and woman was killed or crucified at the scene! Every firearm on the premises was stolen. Officials have warned be on alert has this splinter group is now heavily armed."

As the radio turned back to music, chief started to cry after having woken up. Titas got out of his chair and went to check on him.

"It's okay" Titas said softly as he rocked Chief, "No one's gonna hurt you. I won't let them. I promise."

(Please comment and review)


	7. Chapter 7

Siri woke up to getting elbowed in her ribs. She looked over to see Titas was tossing and turning in their bed. His face was contorted in fear and pain at whatever it was he was dreaming of.

She grabbed him by his shoulders and tried to gently shake him awake, "Titas, Titas, wake up.".

It did nothing as Titas only thrashed harder in his sleep.

"Titas! Titas!", Siri whispered as loudly as she dared, trying not to wake up Chief and melody in the process.

Just as she was about to start shaking him violently, the sound of a massive explosion nearly deafened Siri! It came from the direction of the strip.

The next thing she knew, Chief was crying and Titas had bolted out of bed. Titas looked her in the eyes with a thousand different emotions before running over to where he kept his shotgun. Siri ran over and scooped up chief into her arms.

"Wha- What's going on?", Melody asked as she ran over to Siri from her own bed.

Titas cut in before Siri could even catch her bearings to respond, "We need to see what's going on!'

Titas lead them out of the tent with his shotgun at the ready.

The rest of the mormon fort was in chaos. Doctors and nurses ran all around trying to check on their patients and get news on what was going on from the guards stationed atop the walls.

That's when Siri began to hear the gun shots. At first they sounded like they were only coming from the strip but soon they came from what seemed like every direction.

A guard atop the wall shouted something down that nearly made her heart stop as the guards shot down at something on the other side of the walls.

'NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'

Siri looked to Titas for some level of comfort but his expression was completely blank.

Another guard shouted down the same word as the first.

"LEGION!"

The guards on the walls all either ducked beneath the cover the wall the divided her were quickly cut down by a hail of gun fire. Several people rushed to block the door with whatever they could find. Siri quickly joined in, looking around for anything to add to the growing pile against the door. She spotted an extra folding chair. It was much, but it was better than nothing. She grabbed it in her free hand and ran towards the door with Chief in her other; all the while Titas stayed frozen in place with Melody at his side.

Before she could reach it the door and their make shift barricade was blown apart in an explosion. Siri fell to the ground and held Chief tightly to her chest in fear.

Instead of legionaries though, the men who walked in were the kings. Siri felt a second of relief before noticing their handguns were focused on all the followers of the apocalypse instead of outside. After the kings came several dozen zit faced legion boys armed only with machetes, throwing spears and a few different guns. Leading them was one of the men Siri recognized from the fort. She didn't know his name but she remembered he helped trained the boys into legionaries.

"Surrender and you shall not be harmed!", the legionary spoke loud and clear, "Resist and you will be punish."

'No!', Siri kept telling herself as she began to sob, 'This can't be happening. It can't be'.

...

Starved dog led a century onto the main strip where all out chaos has already erupted. The three families were in a four way battle with each other and the securitrons thanks to his disguised legionaries. The securitrons were easily putting down the street war against the gangsters who were armed only with smg's and sawed of shotguns at best.

The legionaries all quickly ran for what ever cover they could find. Starved dog duck behind the concrete base of a lamp post and aimed his anti material rifle at the back of one of the securitrons.

"MACHINES FIRST! PROFLIGATES SECOND!", he shouted to his men.

A hail of high caliber ammo and explosives poured into the securitrons. Almost all of the robots had been preoccupied with the three families and so had left their backs open to the legionaries. Several of the bots quickly went down thanks to the legionaries recently acquired weaponry.

A few of the securitrons did manage to turn around and return fire at the legionaries.

Starved dog sighted in his rifle on a securitron that was forcing several of his men to keep their heads down. His rifle kicked like a mule when he pulled the trigger. The armor of the securitron was dented by the high caliber ammunition. Starved dog pulled the bolt of the rifle back, but as he was about to finish chambering the new round he was shot in the left arm by a spray from a securitron's smg. The bullets tore through his arm muscle, and sinew.

"CAESAR!", several legionaries cried as he dropped his rifle and grit his teeth in pain.

Men rushed to his aid. The grabbed him and carried him away from the fighting to the comparitive safety of freeside. Starved dog ordered them to let him go but they all either ignored him or told him that he had to be healed. As they left the strip, the last thing he saw was Cicero charging a securitron with a thermal lance in his hands.

Free side was peaceful, but not a calming peaceful. There was tension that even Starved dog could feel as a legionary hurried to put a tourniquet on his arm to stop the bleeding. The kings had helped to keep the piece and take control quickly over Freeside. The only real difficulty in the new vegas ghetto was the Van Graff's with their energy weapons, but even they were quickly dealt with by a combination of legionaries and kings.

They carried him into the old mormon fort where the followers or the apocalypse were being guarded by recruit legionaries fresh from their training and kings.

Those carrying him pushed other aside with shouts of "Caesar is wounded" and variations of that phrase.

After more struggling and orders, they finally let go of him and allowed him to stand on his own. Though they did stay close still.

Starved dog walked out of the legionaries crowded around him and the first thing he saw was Siri holding a baby to her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Starved looked very different from the last time Siri had saw him. His jaw was miss shapened. He was much more gaunt with sunken in cheeks and His hair was badly thinning.. Instead of his prime decanus uniform, he now wore a centurion's armor with a nightstalker pelt over his shoulders. His left arm, which was covered in scavenged power armor like his right, was horribly managed from gun fire.

He seemed to not know what to do at the sight of her at first. He just looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Soon his face contorted in rage as he walked towards her. Siri tried to crawl backwards away from him but he was to quick. He grabbed her by the scruff of her shirt and lifted her into the air.

Siri didn't even attempt to fight as she was forced to look into his eyes. There wasn't rage in those eyes like she had expected. nor was it fear or surprise. It was something deeper and more feral, something desperate like a cornered and starving animal.

Chief was crying and Starved dog looked down at the source of the loud noise in Siri's arms. His expression turned blank for a second before going back to the way it was before and looking her in the eyes again.

"You will treat my wounded", He spoke to her through grit teeth, loud enough for all to here, " If i learn you used profligate medicine on any legionary, I will skin you and every last person in this camp alive!"

Siri moved her lips but couldn't make coherent words come out of her mouth.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?", He shouted as he lifted her even higher.

"Y-YES! YES! WE UNDERSTAND!", Siri shouted in desperation as she held Chief closer to her chest.

Starved dog dropped her to the ground and turned back to his legionaries. "I want two men to form up and retrieve our wounded. Start in Freeside and Westside.", He growled, " Anyone who is here and wounded step forward."

Several legionaries as well as kings stepped forward with a variety of wounds on their bodies some had to lean against their friends for help or had to crawl forward. Several more formed up into teams as instructed and left the fort.

While this was happening Siri quickly ran to Titas's side. Titas was as still as a statue while Melody had a look of surprise and elation on her face.

'Please don't run up to him', Siri thought as she put a hand on Melody's shoulder. She was never sure how Starved dog thought but she felt certain he wouldn't appreciate a little girl running up and hugging him in from of his men.

"NO!", A female voice shouted. Julie Farkas walked forward, "We do not work for rapists and murders. Kill us if you wish but we will not bend to you."

Starved drew his machete and in the blink of an eye had it at her throat.

The two stared down each other down. Neither dared to show an once of doubt or cowardice.

Eventually Starved dog turned to one of the remaining abled bodied legionaries, "Bring me a child."

The legionary nodded without a word and ran off. He quickly returned carrying a child in his arms. It was a scrawny half starved boy who looked more like a sewer rat than a person just like any other kid from freeside. The boy kicked, clawed, cursed, and bit at the legionary carrying him but to no avail.

Julie's eyes grew wide in fear.

The legionary walked up next to Starved dog and simply said, "Caesar", in greeting.

"Hold the boy still", Starved dog ordered.

The legionary managed to grasp both the kids arms and legs and hold him tight in his arms. Starved dog placed his machete at the boy's throat.

"You will hep us or i will kill everyone here. Starting with this boy", Starved dog said, "Know do you understand THIS TIME?"

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the legionaries and kings. Out of the group walked the king himself, "We had a deal! Don't you dare heard that boy!"

Starved dog turned to the king, "No harm will come to the boy if SHE", he pointed at Julie, " does as she is told.". As quickly as he had looked at the king he looked back to Julie.

Julie had a look of horror on her face but didn't budge.

Starved dog began to slide the blade across the boys throat just hard enough to brake the skin. A line of blood trickled out from the cut as the boy thrashed and cried in pain.

"All right!", She gave in, "I understand."

Starved dog grunted at her before turning to the legionary, "Let the boy go".

As soon as the boy was free he bolted out of the fort.

Julie walked right up to Starved dog and sighed tiredly. "We'll nedd to treat this right away. Will probably have to amputate it.", She said as she rach her hand out toward his injured arm.

Starved dog grabbed her hand before she touched him so hard that he drew a cry of pain from her lips.

"My. Men. First.", He growled.

...

Screams came from every direction as Arcade walked through the old mormon fort. Not from combat; that, along with the gunshots, had ended hours ago. These screams were of crucified people, begs of mercy from prisoners, cries of frightened children, and of course the wounded.

The past few hours had been difficult to say the least. Starved dog (or 'the new caesar' or just 'caesar' as most of the legionaries called him.) had at least seemed to have the foresight to make plenty of Hydra and healing powder before the battle, but the last of sedatives and pain killers had made it hard for many of the followers to properly do their surgeries. To operate on a passed out patient or one who couldn't feel pain was entirely different to one who had to be held down during the operation. If it hadn't been for Siri and himself, Arcade doubted they could have saved so many lived.

Personally he was just glad he had't had to actually operate on any legionaries. Many remembered his face from when he was still Caesar's slave and were not to keen to allow him near the legion wounded. His medical skills were probably all that saved him from being lashed to a cross. Instead he focused on the kings and any injured NCR.

For some reason Starved dog had ordered all NCR wounded be treated as well. Arcade didn't understand what for and he was fairly certain he didn't want to know.

He walked toward where Starved dog, The king, and three centurions discussed matters.

"There are not enough women to go around", one of the centurions explained to Starved dog, "Let us take the freeside and NCR women as well."

"Now you wait one cotton picking minute!", The king said with fervor, "We had a deal! You ain't supposed to touch any of my people!"

"A deal is a deal. We will not harm any freesiders", Starved dog declared, "And we need the NCR prisoners unharmed for leverage. The men will just have to learn to share the strip women."

The king made a disgusted face at their conversation. He didn't want to have to listen to anymore of it.

Arcade decided it was as good a time as any to cut in. "We're ready for you", he told Starved dog as his eyes lingered on his mangled arm.

Starved dog grunted with a nod.

"Come with me", Arcade told him.

"No", Starved dog responded.

"No?"

"We will do it here.", Starved dog said in an authoritative tone.

Arcade sighed, "Fine have it your way. If you get sand in your wound it's on you."

Arcade gathered the personal and the equipment needed.

Julie was the one who would actually perform the surgery. Siri had disappeared out of sight, probably for the best.

Arcade brought out two folding tables and set clean triage tarps across both of them.

"Lye down", He instructed as he gestured to one table while Julie got her tools organized on the other.

"I'll sit."

"It will be much harder to hold you down if you sit instead of lay down", Arcade said in frustration.

"I don't need to be held down", Starved dog said.

"Fine!", Arcade sighed.

True to his word, he didn't need any body to hold him down. Even as Julie put down her knife and began to saw through the bone, He just grit his teeth and silently bared it.

Arcade noticed that a crowd had began to for around them as the surgery continued. It was mostly legionaries watching in either awe, respect for their leader, or some sort of fascinated disgust.

By the time Julie finished the last stitches they were surrounded on all sides by legionaries.

As soon as she finished Starved dog got of the table and began to order his men around once again.

(Please critique and review)


	9. Chapter 9

Siri desperately searched for Titas, Melody, and Chief. They had been separated from each other when her and all the other followers with medical experienxe were forced into work by Starved dog.

After searching every possible corner of the old mormon fort, she realized they weren't within it's walls.

Siri looked to the blown open door to the outside but before she could gather the nerves to leave, a hand came down on her shoulder from behind. Siri leaped forward and quickly turned around to see who they were!

"Hey, it's just me.", Arcade said, "The rest of the followers want to talk with us sinc-"

"I don't have time for that! I can't find Titas or my kids!", Siri snapped at him. "Titas is a deserter! Melody is an escaped slave! Chief is the baby of a slave!"

"SIRI!", Arcade said firmly as he grabbed her by the shoulders, "You know what Starved dog is like. Would he ever hurt Titas or Melody?"

Siri was silent for a few seconds, "No b-but Chief-"

"Is Titas's son. Where ever they are i'm sure they're fine", Arcade explained.

Siri said nothing as Arcade kept a hand on her arm and led her to a tent. Inside were Julie and a few of the other follower leaders.

"Siri, are you alright?", Julie asked her.

Part of Siri wanted to break down and cry but she forced herself not to and took a deep breath before speaking calmly,"Can we please just hurry with whatever this is. I have to find Titas and the kids."

"There is something important we need to come clean about beofre we discuss matters." Arcade said not daring to look anyone in the eyes, "Titas wasn't an escaped slave."

"What?", Julie asked in disbelief.

Siri spoke up, "Titas was a legionary. When i was a slave Titas had bought me. We were able to convince him to help us escape. Almost all the men in his squad were killed except one... The new caesar, his name is Starved dog."

"WHAT!?", Julie and the others shouted in unison. Julie spoke up, " You mean to tell me this whole time we've living with a murdering rapist and not just that but he was buddies with the man who is holding us prisoner!?"

"Titas is not a murderer or a rapist! He would never do such a thing!", Siri defended but even she knew those words sounded hollow.

"An one more thing", Arcade said.

"Go on, I doubt it could be anymore shocking than the rest", Julie said.

"I'm the one who poisoned Caesar", Arcade admitted not without a little pride.

Julie at this point didn't even seem fazed, "Well, it's good now you did one thing right, but anyway the reason we're together is so we can plan our escape. How did you do it the last time?"

Arcade explained how Titas had built a raft and learned the guard cycles. And how Starved dog had spotted them, but had let them go. Siri felt ashamed as she listened to Arcade explain how she had manipulated Titas.

"Well I doubt a group our size has any chance of escaping like you did especially considering that it's unlikely their new Caesar will allow the same thing to happen again.", Julie said, "The way I see it, This Starved dog is is our biggest obstacle."

"Or he may be our answer.", Arcade countered, "He'll likely listen to Melody and Titas and they'll listen to Siri."

"So what? You think he'll just let us go if a little girl and his old pal tell him to?", One of the other lead doctors said sarcastically, "How do we now we can trust a legionary to help us."

"Titas is not a legionary." Siri butted in, "He risked everything to help us! He betrayed everything he knew for us! Do NOT act like you know who he really is!"

"We can't fight amongst ourselves", Julie said as she jumped between the two, "We've all been put in a tough situation and the stress is getting to us. If we're going to escape we have to understand our opponent so what all do we know about him?"

"He's either crazy, extremely brave or just a complete idiot. You cut the bastards arm off and he hardly flinched", One of the other doctors spoke up again.

"He isn't stupid.", Arcade spoke up, "I kept an ear out listening to the wounded legionaries gossip-"

"Gossip?", another doctored asked in disbelief."

"Yes", Arcade said rather annoyed, "They're still people, not machines. Anyway, apparently the giant explosion at the beginning was a suicide bomber disguised as an NCR trooper taking out the monorail. Than a second group of legionaries dressed as Chairmen, Omertas, and white gloves attacked the different casinos so that three way gang war broke out. He turned the kings to his side and he used weapons he stole from the gun runners to help take out the securitrons. He's many things but not stupid or crazy."

"Than why?", Julie asked.

"He has to impress his men.", Siri explained, "Legionaries are led by to things, strength and fear."

"That's insane."

"Not if your a legionary. To them it was just plain out inspiring."

"So we're being held prisoner by a battle hardened tactician leading an army of fanatics?", Julie said more to herslef than the others, " Well this is just great. We should probably split up before people start looking for us. We'll talk later."

At that, Siri ran out of the tent in search of Titas and the kids.

As she ran out the gate to the fort, a hand grabbed her. She thought it was Arcade again, but when she looked she realized it was Starved dog.

"Come with me", He said as he pulled her by the arm towards the strip. Siri tried to stop and ask a question but the one armed man simply dragged her. Siri saw that every king, legionary, and any other able bodied people they could find were moving 200 year old cars and whatever else they could find into make shift barricades. Others were laying out mines at the entrance into freeside. She saw NCR personal in their fatigues being forced to fill and stack sand bags with guns trained on them.

He dragged her onto the strip. All the lights across the strip that had glowed so beautifully were now all dead. Than he lead her into the lucky 38.

Siri saw just before they enter that what looked like a withered and mummified corpse was hanging by a noose over the entrance. A sign was nailed to it's chest that read, 'Mr. House, King of Profligates.'

Inside was almost completely empty of human life except Melody and Titas who was holding Chief in his arms.

Siri ran towards them the second Starved dog let her go and hugged them both with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?", she frantically asked them.

"We're fine", Titas reassured her.

"Good", All Siri wanted to do was keep them close and get out of here, but she knew that wasn't an option. She turned to Starved Dog, "What do you want?"

"I need your help", He growled.

"Our help?", Siri hardly believed his words, "You have an army. You took Vegas. You are caesar.'

"I am caesar." Starved dog admitted, "Caesar of a den of snakes. The kings, the followers, even my own centurions plot against me and the only man who supported me, Long spear, was killed in the fighting. I have only a few hundred against armies of thousands. I have so few scouts that I am blind to my enemies' moves. And nearly half of the men I did have are dead or wounded. I need honest council and walls with ears."

"And you want us to those ears?", Siri asked.

"Yes, I understand how legion think but not the kings and the followers. I hate you, do not thing otherwise, but you are clever. And I trust Titas to not let you destroy the legion."

"And what do we get in return?", Siri asked.

Starved dog grunted and than spoke, "The legion can not stay as it is forever. If we are to survive we must adapt. Lanius will not and that is why he will fail. When this war ends I will make the followers citizens of the legion. You both will be my person slaves, but in name only. When your baby grows to be a man I will name him my heir. What is the boys name?"

"Chief", Titas answered.

"It is a good name. A strong name.", Starved dog nodded.

Siri thought about it for several long seconds. "Fine, but only if you agree to one thing."

"What?", Starved dog asked with irritation clear in his voice, "I've already revealed my secrets and offer you fair terms."

"You have to end slavery completely."

It was Starved dog's turn to be silent for several long seconds. "Agreed, but only after Vulpes Inculta's and Lanius's heads are on pikes."

"Agreed."

(please critique and review)


	10. Chapter 10

Siri rubbed her temples in frustration as the followers of the apocalypse continued to argue with her. "He is willing to compromise.", she tried reasoning with them.

"Compromise?! So now he'll only nail people he REALLY hates to crosses!", Arcade shouted at her.

"He promised to put an end to slavery after the war is over", Siri said.

"How do we know he'll keep his word", Julie spoke up, "He can't be trusted."

"He'll keep his word", Titas said as he stepped forward from where he had previously stood silently next to her.

"And how do we know we can trust you?", A follower said with venom in their voice, "You were one of those fuckers!"

"You're right.", Siri said to the follower,"He was, but not anymore."

"Siri, look at me", Julie said in a calmer voice than before, "Before the bombs fell they had a name for people like Starved dog. They were called warlords and they were hated and feared by everyone and for good reason. If we want to bring back civilization than we can't allow people like him be in charge."

"Well this isn't before the great war. Before the great was they didn't have super mutants and deathclaws. Before the war they didn't have bandits just waiting to kill your family and take all you have.", Titas spoke up, "This is now and right now we need stability not freedom."

This only caused more arguing between them.

"Alright! We all have work to do.", Siri said, "Titas and I need to get back to Starved dog. Just please think about we said."

Siri didn't wait for response as she and Titas left the tent and than the mormon fort. No one bothered them as they headed for the lucky 38, no one wanted to harm Caesar's personal slaves.

Nearly everyone who was in Vegas when the legion took over had not taken well to no power, but for the legionaries it was just it usually was for them.

Siri's eyes wondered to the large pile of ashes in the center of the strip that had been a great funeral pyre just the night before. Starved dog hadn't wanted to give a speech and announce a feast now that his army had plenty of food from the strip. "Pretty words don't win wars and we must ration our food.", he had said to her but she had eventually convinced him it would do more to win over his men. The three of them had managed to hammer out a speech together in time. After he had lit the pyre on fire he looked across at the sea of legionaries and kings while Siri had watched from out a window of the lucky 38. "WE HAVE BLED, AND STARVE TOGETHER", He said to his men, WE HAVE LOST FRIENDS AND BROTHERS AND WE WILL LOSE MORE IN BATTLES TO COME. BUT TONIGHT LET US CELEBRATE WHILE WE STILL BREATH! TO OUR FIRST GREAT VICTORY!"

After that the legionaries had feasted like starving wolves and fucked like rabbits. Even the kings began to join in, surprised to see a lighter side to the grim and serious legionaries. Siri just tried to block out screams as women were raped again and again, being passed around by tunic wearing soldiers. The king had been enraged by that but Starved dog made sure no Freeside women were harmed so all he could really do was keep his own men in line.

A few legionaries were still eating left over brahmin from the night before and we're drinking (water of course, Starved dog had destroyed all the alcohol and drugs within hours).

Her and Titas walked into the lucky 38.

"No! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!", a white haired old woman shouted as she was dragged out by two legionaries, "LET ME GO YOU ROCK BASHING SAVAGES!"

"Who was that, master?", Siri asked, very concerned about what was going on but had to keep up the appearance of a his loyal slave. She quickly scanned the room and saw no one but the three of them and a few legion mongrels. The only legionaries that had stood guard were the two who had just dragged the woman out. It was safe for her to speak freely now, away from prying eyes.

"A whore by the name of McLafferty", Starved dog spat, "She offered us her caravan's service. I ordered her limbs broken and than lashed to a cross."

"Why?", Siri asked in frustration, "She offered us her help."

"She would have stabbed us in the back to the highest bidder the second she got the chance", Starved dog said, "These people must learn what loyalty means."

"What is the point of us advising you if you make all your decisions without us?", Siri asked.

"When I need your council I will ask, but when I do not, I won't.", He replied before changing the subject, "What do the followers think of our compromise?"

"They won't get off their high horse and are unwilling to compromise", Siri said. She made sure to be honest but to also keep it vague enough that she could work around him if need be.

"I promise them peace and even their freedom. What more do they want?", Starved dog asked in frustration.

"They think you'll betray them", Titas said, "They see you as another Vulpes."

"It may help if you would actually go and talk with them instead of sending us.", Siri suggested with a certain amount of sass in her tone.

"I am the Caesar. I can not be seen speaking with recently captured profligates."

Siri sighed in frustration. "Fine.", she said, "Could you at least tell us about your overall strategy to win this war?"

Starved dog looked her in the eyes, "You do not need to know that."

"It might help you gain support if we treated them with a little trust and respect", Siri countered.

Starved dog was silent for several seconds before he finally spoke, "We will hold here. The NCR are preparing a counter attack as we speak to retake Vegas. They will throw their men against us like waves against a rock. Word will spread to Vulpes and Lanius's army, one way or another. Their men will remember the purpose of the legion and will join our cause. Than we shall win."

Siri looked at him dumb founded, " Are you insane? What if the NCR win and do retake Vega-"

"They won't."

"They might" Siri countered, " You put to much faith in the legion and doubt the power of the NCR."

She looked to Titas to support her.

Titas looked to Starved dog, "It wouldn't hurt to have a plan B."

"Fine", Starved dog admitted.

"That's it?"

"I asked for your council. You gave it. I agree now.", Starved dog said.

"Well.. alright than", Siri said,thinking about what to do next. "I'm going to go check on Melody and Chief", she said before heading to one of the upper floors.

...


	11. Chapter 11

The two vertibirds' engines roared as they flew over head. Hanlon could see the gunner's head stick out the side of one of the vertibirds as they gripped the mini gun.

His gaze turned downward from the vertibirds to the troopers preparing for the assault to retake Vegas. Heavy troopers were putting on their armor and normal troopers checked to make sure their guns were clean and ready for action. His rangers weren't going to participate in the primary assault; their job was to reinforce spear head after they had gotten a toe hold inside the city.

"This is a terrible idea", He said to Oliver.

"You've been saying that for the last week", Oliver said, "We have to take back Vegas. It's bad enough we lost it not to mention that we now have a legion force right in the middle of the mojave. President Kimball gave me permission to put all the resources we can spare into retaking it and I plan to use them all."

"He should have listened to me.", The old ranger huffed.

"If you wanted him to listen to you, you should have made a better plan than just to starve them out", Oliver countered, "It's bad PR and we need to take it back now."

"We don't even know if they're working for Lanius or Vulpes Inculta.", Hanlon said.

"And pretty soon that won't matter.", Oliver said as he left to the command tent to signal the attack.

The Vertibirds flew toward the city. Hanlon took out a pair of binoculars to watch this failure begin.

The mini guns opened fire down below into the city. He couldn't see inside past the outer walls, but he saw pullets begin to glance off the vertibirds. As the aerial attack continued, the ground forces began to advance with the heavy troopers in the front. They met no real resistance as they approached the entrance to freeside, obviously the legionaries had their hands full with the vertibird.

As soon as the first heavy trooper ran in Hanlon heard an explosion go off followed quickly by several more. It was unlikely that anti personal mines could completely take down a heavy trooper and as more trickled in the explosions got rarer and rarer. He was so busy watching them trickle in through the front he almost didn't notice on of the vertibirds gunners get shot straight out of the aircraft. The body fell through the air and into the city. Soon the regular troopers followed in behind them.

Than Hanlon heard two sounds and he knew the day was lost, the loud hire powered bang of anti material rifles and the sound of a rocket being fired followed by a much louder explosion as it hit the target.

Soon troopers began to try and retreat out of the city. Some ran while other had to drag themselves out because theirs leg(s) had been blown off. Not a single man who made it out was a heavy trooper.

The rockets and Heavy caliber fire soon turned to the vertibirds. The one who had lost their gunner had already been trying to leave the fighting since they could do little more than provide basic reconnaissance but a rocket still managed to hit it in the tail. Despite that it was still able to get back to base.

The other vertibird faired much worse since they had stayed in the fight. An anti material rifle had managed to break through the cockpit glass and take out one of the pilots. As the co pilot tried to fly it back it was bombarded by rockets until it crashed in a flaming wreckage outside of the gates.

As troopers tried to limp their way back to camp and were carried by their fellow soldiers, legionaries began to shoot them in the back from the city walls as they retreated.

Hanlon quickly ordered covering fire for the retreating forces by his rangers but they still lost dozens in the retreat.

Hanlon turned away from the disaster before him and went back into the command tent to join Oliver.

(Sorry for the short chapter. Please comment and review)


	12. Chapter 12

(Sorry this update took a while. I'm getting more and more distracted by college. I probably won't update quite as frequently)

Ellan looked around to her fellow NCR troopers as they desperately held out against the legion. There were only five of them left. They were all lying on their backs or stomachs behind two dead Heavy troopers.

The gun fire soon stopped. A silence fell upon them only broken by the occasion cry of the wounded.

She looked to the trooper next to her, "Leon, Peak out and see what's going on."

Leon only nodded before looking over the dead heavy trooper. As soon as his eyes made it over the morbid cover, He immediately ducked back down.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!", He said in fear as he hugged the dirt like it was his only life line.

"I'll take that to be a bad sign", Ellan joked as she lit a cigarette. She took a long drag of her cigarette and on her exhale asked,"So how many?"

"A-at least fifty of em, ma'am!", Leon said as he started to shake.

"Right", Ellan said as calmly as possible, "Anybody got some grenades?"

Before any of them could answer a voice spoke loudly from the legion position, " I am Caesar Starved Dog, Commander of the legion. You've lost. Surrender or die."

Something about the voice sounded so familiar to Ellan, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Before she could figure it out her attention was drawn to Tim.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SUCK MY DICK, FUCKERS!", Tim shouted as he rolled onto his stomach. He shot up from the cover with his rifle raised, but before he could even fire a shot he took at least ten bullets. The bullets tore through his body and as quickly as he had stood up he was back on the ground, now stone dead.

"Drop your rifles", she said as she looked to Leon and the other two troopers.

Leon was hesitant, "But ma'am..."

"I said drop your weapons", Ellan repeated, "That's an order."

Al four of them dropped their rifles and slowly stood up from the cover with their hands raised.

Ellan wasn't sure what to expect. Part of her was prepared to be turn to shreds in a hail of gun fire. Another part thought with false hope that they would be allowed to return to their own camp unharmed. She just prayed that they wouldn't end up as slaves or lashed to a cross.

She wasn't sure what she expected this Starved dog to look like, but when she saw him she was caught off guard when he walked forward.

He was average sized and dressed in centurion armor with a night stalker skin draped across his shoulders. He walked with a limp and missing an entire arm. Than she saw his face: he had the beginnings of beard growing on his face, but a large bur scare prevented it from growing on one side entirely.

Wait.

That face...

She knew that face...

Than it struck her. That night at McCarren.

"You bastard!", She spat at him, "You legion fuck!"

If he recognized her than he didn't show it.

"Cicero", He turned his head to a centurion and pointed to leon and the other troopers, "Take the rest of them to the other prisoners".

Cicero simply nodded before he and a few others under his command took them away. The troopers look terrified but also knew they didn't stand a chance against he legionaries without their guns.

"I should've fucking killed you at McCarren.", She practically growled.

Many of those around them looked on in confusion, but he showed no change. Instead he turned back to legionaries, "Titas", he called out.

Out from the crowd walked a dark skinned man in a tunic but without any armor.

Starved dog turned back to her, "You will return to your commanders and tell them this, 'For every one of my men that they kill from now on, I will have an NCR prisoner hanged from the roof tops.' Understand?"

"Fuck you!", She shouted.

"Titas escort her back to her camp."

"Yes, sir", was all Titas said before grabbing her by the arm and practically dragging her out of Vegas.

As soon as she was certain that they were out of earshot of any possible legionaries, she turned to the man who she assumed must have been a slave.

"I can help set you free", She said to him, "I'll you have to do is tell me and my superiors about their position and weaknesses inside."

She had expected a look of disbelief, or gratitude, or even fear, but not the look he ended up giving her.

His eyes seemed to burrow into her with pure burning hatred. Before she knew he had grabbed one of her arms and twisted behind her back.

"Move it, profligate", He growled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Siri", Melody looked up at the woman, "I'm so hungry."

Siri tried to not loose her composure as she knelt down in front of her and hugged Melody. Siri could feel Melody's bones and ribs under her skin far easier than she should ever be able to as she said, "I know, sweety, but we don't have any extra food."

Tears began to well up in the girl's eyes at that. Through sobs she managed to say,"Why are those people outside so mean? They have lots of food! Why don't they share?"

"Because...", Siri paused looking for the right words to tell the little girl, "They don't like Starved dog or Titas."

"Why?!", Melody asked with desperation, "Titas and Starved dog are some of the nicest people ever!"

'Oh my sweet girl', Siri thought, 'If only you understood what they've done'. She was aware of how hypocritical that was of her, at least Melody has the excuse of childhood ignorance and growing up in the legion so she didn't understand just how terrible the legion really was, but Siri was a grown woman. 'And don't forget you're fucking one of them.', A voice in her head said, it sounded like Arcade.

"Sometimes...", Siri searched the right words, "Sometimes even nice people have to do bad things."

"W-why?"

"Because we live in a harsh world", Siri said as she hugged Melody tighter.

"Mr. Dog will think of something", Melody said going back to her old nickname for the legionaire and sounding much more cheerful than seconds before, "We'll have more food soon!"

"Maybe so", Siri lied before ending the hug and looking Melody in the eyes, "I have to go talk to Titas now, stay here. Okay?"

"Okay", Melody said.

Siri scooped up Chief from his crib and left their bedroom. Starved dog had moved them into one of the rooms in the lucky 38 quickly after first making them officially his slaves. The apartment was one of the top floors away from the legionaries who slept on the lower floors and in the other casinos. Siri might have appreciated it was she not a slave or slowly starving to death.

five weeks... five weeks since the NCR had attacked with the two vertabirds and Starved dog had sent Titas with the trooper to the NCR camp. After Titas had returned that day Starved dog had explained to them how he knew the woman. Now both sides were at a stand still. The legion to weak to attack the NCR and the NCR to scared to attack the legion.

She walked into the room that Starved dog had made into his personal quarters. Starved dog sat at his desk looking at a map with Titas looking over his shoulder. Starved dog Titas had both taken the the rationing the worst. Titas because he would give some of his to Siri and Melody, but she didn't know why Starved dog looked so poor. Their cheeks were beginning to hollow and they were starting to loose some their muscle.

Starved dog glanced up for only a split second before turning his eyes back to the map. "What?", Starved dog asked bluntly.

Siri looked to Titas for support. He simply nodded to her to continue. Her and Titas both knew what was coming as they had talked about it earlier.

She looked at Starved dog once again, "I'm pregnant."

Starved dog's eyes snapped up and stared right into her eyes.

"Titas's?" He asked.

"Of course", Siri said. She had to bit her tongue to keep herself from getting upset and asking angrily, 'Who's else would it be?'

Starved dog sighed as he rose from his chair. He didn't approach her, he just stood there silently.

"We thought maybe we could get extra food for the baby", Titas added in the silence of the room.

Starved dog grunted as he walked over to Siri and stared at her abdomen. only a slight bump had begun to form.

"How long?", He asked her.

"About two months", Siri said suddenly feeling shy and scares under the one armed man's gaze. "I had my suspicions before you even arrived but I wasn't sure until recently."

Starved dog grunted before saying, "I'm sorry", as he punched her in the stomach so hard he nearly lifted her in the air!

As Siri collapsed to the ground as she curled her arms around her stomach in pain, she watched Titas attack Starved dog!

Titas got in two good hits before Starved dog ended the fight with a headbutt and threw him to the ground.

"Why?!", Titas asked on the brink of tears. When Starved dog didn't reply immediately, he shouted at him, his voice furious and desperate as tears fell down his face, "TELL ME WHY!"

"We can't waste any food", Starved dog said.

"Fuck you!", Titas said as he grabbed Siri by the arm and pulled her out of his room and back to their own.

...

"What happened at bitter springs?", Oliver asked one of the majors in front of him.

"We failed to take and nearly lost an entire platoon, sir", The major answered, "The bastards have dug in and aren't about to loose it anytime soon."

"Dammit!", Oliver slammed his hands on the table. "What about Nelson?", He asked another on of them.

"We took it but took heavy casualties of our own. Dead sea and his sons of bitches fought to the last man", This major answered.

"And cottonwood cove?"

A ranger stepped forward, "We tried to scout the place out but the legion spread radio active barrels all around the far outer parameter. We couldn't anywhere near them with those rads."

"I'll see about getting you boys some radiation suits.", Hanlon spoke up for the first time in nearly an hour.

"General?", a guard stationed just outside the tent asked.

"What is it?", Oliver asked.

"There's a trooper here who says she needs to see you immediately."

"Let her in."

The guard escorted the fellow trooper in. She was light skin woman with shoulder length hair in the typical NCR trooper armor.

"Sir", the woman saluted, "Tech sergeant Reyes".

"And what exactly did you need to see us about, Sergeant?", He asked.

"I know the man who's holding New Vegas."

(Please comment and review)


	14. Chapter 14

A hard knocking woke Siri from her sleep. For the last three days she hadn't so much as left her room; she had barely even left her bed. She had miscarried shortly after the punch to the stomach. That had smashed any hopes that the fetus had survived the punch.

"The NCR are have sent a messenger.", Starved dog said from the other side of the door.

Siri hid her head beneath a pillow, desperately trying to ignore the man. How could she have been so stupid? Starved dog was as hard and brutal as any legionary; he wasn't ever going to change anything.

"I need your council. I am to meet with them", Starved dog continued to talk before pausing for several pregnant seconds, "... Reyes is with them."

Siri's breath caught in her throat at that. Reyes... could she help them? Maybe they could find a compromise and save thousands of lives.

The hope in her heart died out when she remembered that this was Starved dog she was talking about. He would compromise with her and was willing to make reforms when it was necessary, but he would never be willing to side with the NCR.

Siri laid in her bed silently, hoping that he would leave before Titas returned with Melody and the two men would get into another fight.

She never heard his foot steps of him walking away. She tried to listen to as closely as she could to see if she could make his breathing, but it was no use.

She struggled out of bed, her legs felt like jelly, and made her way slowly toward the door.

As soon as she had opened a crack to peak out into the hall, Starved dog was there looking right back at her.

"L-leave", she choked out as she could feel tears ready to fall from her face again at the sight of his scarred face.

He clinched his jaw so tightly at her words that Siri was scared his teeth would shatter, but he left without a word.

...

Reyes sat uncomfortably at the table beside two of the most powerful men in the NCR army on her left. Both had been hesitant, especially Chief Hanlon, and for very good reason but this was the only way to negotiate with him. They had set out a table with folding chairs equal distance between the NCR camp and New Vegas. She was certain she could feel legion rifle sights on her and the fact that First recon snipers would be doing the same to Starved dog didn't help to comfort her.

Out of the gates a one armed man walked out from the gates of new vegas. He had a miss formed jaw and was as thin as a rail but their was no mistaking who it was. He walked over with his limp still there after all these months. Reyes wondered he would have it for the rest of his life.

He sat down at the table across from the three of them. He only glanced at her for a split second before boring his eyes into General Oliver and Chief Hanlon.

Starved dog spoke first, "What do you want?".

Oliver spoke up, "Tech Sergeant Reyes believes you can be reasoned with and that you aren't working for either Vulpes Inculta or the Legate. Is it true?"

Starved dog didn't speak for the longest time. Starved dog turned and looked back at Vegas, "We took this city to remind the armies of the fox and the butcher what the legion truly stands for. You are here but not them. They both rather fight each other over power than for the legion. They are both traitors and the price of treason is death."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend", Oliver responded with a self satisfied smirk.

Hanlon said nothing but Reyes could see through the corner of her eye that he was hunched over with a face like a man who just drank a glass of lemonade and realized it was piss.

If Starved dog notice Hanlon rage, he ignored it. "If you give was we need than we will leave the Mojave with our allies and head east. We will mount Lanius's and Vulpes's heads on a pike and reform the legion. We have even made alliance with your followers of the apocalypse that we will end slavery when the war is over."

"And than what?", Hanlon spat, "We'll live in harmony between us?", He asked sarcastically. "You defeat the two bastards and than you break your little promise and keep slavery, and than you go right back to attacking us again."

Oliver looked like he was ready to rip Hanlon's head off but he new they had to try and show a united front.

"I think what Chief Hanlon is saying is...", Reyes spoke up to try and save this meeting. What the hell had gotten into him? The chief of the rangers had been calm when she had first been introduced to him and than turned into sour old man after the general had agreed to her plan bt he never seemed reckless like he was now. "We have no proof we can trust you".

"You have my word", Starved dog said like someone have to explain that the mojave was hot, "We will be to attack you even if we wished to. We will head east, and north, and south and conquer those lands. You profligates can keep your lands."

"And what do you want in return?", Oliver asked.

"Ammunition. Food. Bandages. Guns.", Starved dog said every word like he was an angry sinner in a catholic confessional.

"NO!", Hanlon shouted as he jumped out of his seat. The old ranger stared daggers at Starved dog who stared right back, "My rangers have heard about what your kind do for fun. You have crucified and murdered hundreds of our people. And don't think the Tech Sergeant here hasn't told us about what you did to ranger Stella."

Starved dog stood up from his own seat, knocking his chair over. "I killed your ranger whore in single combat", he growled, "I know how you treat legion prisoners of the few who ever surrender", his eyes turned to Oliver, "I snuck into McCarren. I saw what you did to my brother. You can call us savages and butchers if you wish but we are honest in who we are while you hide behind a kind mask."

"You son of a bitch!", Hanlon went for his sequoia but just as he lifted it from it's holster, his head exploded as a legion sniper took him out!

The air turned silent. Every legionary, trooper, and ranger watching them had their fingers on a hair trigger.

"We are done here.", Starved dog said as he turned and walked away.

"You can't win this!", Reyes shouted at him.

He turned his head back to look at her, "The legion still stands"

(sorry for the extremely slow updates)


	15. Chapter 15

"Ready?", The veteran ranger asked as he gripped his brush gun.

He saw five nods in response from the other veteran rangers despite the darkness of the tunnel thanks to the night vision in his helmet.

"Set the charges", he ordered.

...

"I should have done something. I could have done something", Siri said as she sat on her bed with her head in her hands, "All of this could have been over if I had just sucked it up and gone with Starved dog."

She did her best to keep her voice down, not wanting to wake up melody and little chief.

"It's not your fault", Titas said to her, "What could you have done? Stop that Ranger from drawing his gun?"

"I could have kept Starved dog from leaving the talks", Siri felt tears begin to well up, "How many people are going to die because I couldn't get over my own loss?"

Titas opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an explosion that shook the ground, followed by the sounds of distant gunshots.

"Stay here!", Titas ordered as he bolted out the room.

...

Starved dog ran down the stairs onto the main floor of the Lucky 38 with a .357 magnum revolver in his hand and nothing on but his tunic. Immediately he had to duck behind a pillar as a ranger fired his bush rifle at him.

Starved dog attempted to peek out and fire back, but as soon as he tried a bullet grazed the side of his head and took the upper part of his ear with it. The adrenaline pumping through him kept him from feeling the pain and instead just the warm blood trickle down the side of his face.

He heard the foot steps as the ranger ranger began to circle the pillar to get a clear shot, but just as Starved dogs was preparing to dash for it a gun shot range out from where he had just come from. He turned to see Titas firing rounds after round out of a cowboy repeater as fast as he could at the ranger.

The bullets, however, did next to nothing against the rangers armor, but Titas provided enough of a distraction for Starved dog to run up and tackle the veteran ranger just as they managed to get a single shot off from their brush gun.

The ranger had their armor and two arms and so dominated the fight. Starved dogs' main focus was keeping the muzzle of their brush gun pointed away. The ranger all the while went to town as they head butted, kneed, and elbowed Starved dog.

A loud bang suddenly went off and the ranger collapsed on top of Starved dog. At first he thought the ranger had some how accidentally shot himself, but than he saw Siri standing over them with a ranger sequoia she must have taken from the rangers holster.

...

'Fuck. Fuck! FUCK! Why the hell did I just fucking do that?', Siri thought to herself as she gripped the ranger sequoia in her now shaking hands.

As she stood nearly frozen in place Starved dog pushed the dead ranger off of him, snatched the sequoia out of Siri's hands, and bolted out the door to the sound of further gun shots from outside.

Several seconds more of shaking, but being unable to voluntarily move, Siri's brain suddenly remembered what she had seen when she had approached the bottom of the stairs... Titas.

She snapped out of her terror and ran to Titas as he bleed out on the floor.

The bullet has gone through one of his neck veins and he was quickly loosing blood.

"It's gonna be okay. It gonna be okay", Siri told him as she drop to her knees and cradled his head in her lap.

She knew it was a lie. There were no medical supplies in the lucky 38 and there was no way for her to get him to the old mormon fort, especially since the fighting was continuing outside.

"It's gonna be okay, sweety", Siri kissed him on the fore head as she began to cry.

Titas tried to say something but all that came out were gurgles of blood.

"It's gonna be okay."

(Please review and critique)


	16. Chapter 16

The fire burned and cracked and as the dead bodies sizzled inside. The king tried to ignore how good the dead smelled. Most were legion but there were kings in there as well.

Pacer was in there...

The rangers had tried to take out the leadership of both the kings and the legion or at least that's what they assumed with who they took out. Starved dog's centurions had been killed in the fight and the king would have as well if Pacer hadn't jumped in the way and taken the bullet.

Here they were... Working and dying for rapists and murderers... Starving as the NCR picked them off one by one... Why?

He glanced up to see Starved dog in his full get up of armor and fur as he watched the fire consume the dead bodies.

The king has seen what that man could do again and again. He glanced up to where the dead the recently hanged NCR troopers were in clear view atop the casinos for all to see. He didn't know what would come but he knew which side had won up until know and what happened to those who betrayed Starved dog.

'We have no real other choice. We'll stay loyal', The King thought, 'At least for now'.

Siri walked up to him as men began to trickle away from the funeral. The king has been introduced to her and Titas back when they first showed up at the old mormon fort with Arcade, but he hadn't paid them much time. He promised them his protection like did to the rest of the followers in Freeside, with his usual smirk and calming demeanor. She carried her little baby boy in her arms.

'Poor kid, he'll never get to know his father', The King thought.

Part of him hated himself. 'If only you had to balls to tell that bastard no then maybe...'

Than there was the other side. 'All the boys would be dead, not just Pacer, and god knows what would've happened to everyone else.'

"Im sorry, but I need your help", Siri asked with a shyness in her voice.

Allot of the followers didn't take it well when they found out about Siri's and Titas's real history with the legion. When the king found out he just felt numb; didn't change anything really, he supposed.

If The King was one thing, then it was a gentle man. And a gentle man always helped a lady in need.

"What can I do for ya'll?", he asked.

"W-with...", She struggled to get the words out, sounding almost on the brink of tears, "With everyone else dead, you and I are the next highest ranked after Starved dog."

"Mhmm", The King didn't like where he thought this was going.

"I think if we work together maybe we can convince him to retreat", Siri said without making eye contact.

Well... that certainly wasn't what he had been expecting.

"And how do you expect to do that?", He asked her.

...

Siri and the king stopped outside of Starved dog's door.

A loud repeated banging was coming from inside the room, but besides that it was completely silent.

Siri looked to the king with a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders in response with a look the that said 'How should I know what he's doing?'.

Siri knocked on the door, "Starved dog?"

The banging stopped and several seconds later Starved dog opened the door. Siri thought he couldn't look any worse than he already did from the rationing, but she had been proven wrong when she saw him know.

Where before he had been gaunt, but still had a fire in his eyes and walked with an energy of a an on a mission, now he had a look in his eyes like a kicked puppy.

No one spoke as they all three stood in silence for several seconds.

"We need to talk", she said to him.

Starved dog grunted and opened the door fully, letting both of them inside.

The first thing Siri noticed was the many holes in the left wall and the crater indicating the location of another soon to be hole. The second was when Starved dog moved from the door his hand was covered in dust from the dry wall and bleeding at the knuckles.

Starved dog noticed her staring. "What?", he spat.

Siri didn't even bother trying to talk about how punching a wall definitely wasn't the best way to grieve, instead she was point blank about her main purpose, "You need to run away".

"Do you think I'm a coward now?", Starved dog growled.

"You can't win this. If you stay than it's suicide. Escape with what men you have left. Call the great khans and your other legionaries for help and build back up your strength", She said.

"And let you and all the followers go? We both know the second me and my men make a run for it you'll help the ncr track us down and slaughter us like Brahmin."

"I won't", Siri said.

"Why not? T-", Starved dog choked, "Titas is dead."

"Because", Siri searched for the words, "Because I want to believe Titas died for something worth a damn."

"He died for you", Starved dog spat with tears forming in his eyes, "For Melody and Chief. He died hating the legion."

Siri walked toward him and gently put her arm on Starved dog's shoulder while The King watched with baited breath, "Titas didn't die hating you. Your were like family to him."

He pushed her hand away with a warning look but Siri persisted.

"Every day since we had escaped the legion he would listen to the radio in case there were any reports about a legionary with a half burned face. He may have been mad at you, but he died loving you. I lost him too."

The smack across her face was so quick it completely caught her off guard and sent her to the ground. The King was about to step in, but she looked him in the eyes and shook her head against it. This was between her and Starved dog.

Starved dog shouted in a broken voice as tears fell freely from his eyes, "Everyone I cared about is dead. Chief, Sherman, Julius, Burning Ant, and now Titas."

Siri watched as his speech quickly turned to incoherent mumbling and sobbing as he collapsed to his knees. After everything. All the death, All the pain, all the hardship, Starved dog had finally cracked. To Siri it was as amazing as watching a Brahmin fly and as sad as watch a Child beaten with a stick.

As he sobbed on the ground he suddenly felt a firm smack across his cheek.

He looked up to see Siri looking at him with anger.

"Does Melody not matter?", she asked.

"Wha?", Starved dog asked.

"All those times back when you helped Melody. What were they for? Was she nothing to you? Do all those men who fight, bleed and die for you mean nothing? Does the legion and it's purpose they you go on and on about mean nothing to you?"

Starved dog was silent in shock.

"Stand up", Siri ordered.

Starved did as he was told.

"Who are you?", She asked.

"Starved dog", he said in cnfusion

"What is you title?"

"Caesar", he said more firmly.

"Caesar of what?"

"The legion"

"Now, Starved dog, Caesar of the legion, What are you going to do?", She asked.

Starved dog was silent for a long time, "Live and fight another day".

(Please comment and review.)


	17. Chapter 17

The legionaries and kings stood at attention in the twilight of the late day with all their equipment ready to go as Siri, The King, and Starved dog walked past. The soldiers and gangsters looked so different from when this began. They all had on a hodgepodge of scavenged armor, from legion armor, to trooper armor, to ranger and heavy trooper armor. They were also far better equipped than any average soldier in the wasteland. But despite all that they looked so beaten down from attrition and hunger that they might fall over at any second.

"Is everything ready?", Starved dog asked a Legionary he had recently promoted from decanus to centurion.

"Yes, Caesar.", The legionary answered.

"Is the tunnel safe for travel?"

"Yes, Caesar."

"We will be heading out shortly. I must say goodbye to the others.", Starved dog said.

Siri couldn't seem to calm her nerves no matter how hard she tried at the thought of Starved dog 'saying goodbye' as he liked to put it.

The king stayed with the soldiers while Starved dog and herself headed toward the old mormon fort.

Inside the followers, freesiders, NCR prisoners and the rest of what remained of new vegas all huddled together in a corner of the fort with their armed tied behind their backs. Hundreds of young boys in tunic stood at attention as Starved dog approached them.

They ranged in age from as young as ten to as old as fourteen. Starved dog had explained to her how he had left all the younger boys back at cottonwood cove with the slaves. This boys were the bulk of his army now but neither he nor her wanted to watch young boys be slaughtered on a battlefield. Since taking Vegas they had mostly been put to work in manual labor or guarding prisoners. The two of them had managed to come t a decision together on what to do with the boys.

Siri watched as he walked past the boys, looking into their zit covered faces.

"You all know what is about to happen.", he said to the boys as he turn to to her "You are to follow Siri's orders as you would my own. Understood?"

"YES CAESAR", they said in unison.

Siri still wasn't sure how he had managed to convince them to willing follow a woman, but she knew legionaries never lied to their superiors.

Starved dog looked across at all of them again, "I must ask you all a question. What are you?"

The boys didn't miss a beat as they shouted in unison, "LEGIONARIES!".

"Good", Starved dog nodded at their answer, "You can forget me. You can forget your friends beside you. You can even forget your own names, but never forget that."

Their was dead silence after that as Starved dog left to head toward the main medical tent where he had ordered all the legionaries to badly wounded to travel to gather.

Inside were hundreds of tired and worn faces looking back at them. Every man had a blade in their hand.

"Men...", Starved dog said before going silent, obviously not having the right words.

One of the men, he was missing an entire foot, spoke up, "It's alright, sir".

Starved dog's face turned even more grim than usual at that, "No. It's not."

"Caesar", another legionary,this one had gotten his face horrible burned in a explosion and had lost his eyes, spoke up. This legionary was hardly a man. He looked seventeen at the oldest, "Crucify the bastards."

"I promise", Starved dog said in a tone that told Siri Starved dog would move heaven and earth to make it so. "Each of you did your duty. If there were any other way I would do that."

Every man gave a salute or a quick "goodbye" before slitting his own throat.

Siri looked away to spare herself even though she was certain that she has seen far worse at this point.

...

General Oliver was eating his late dinner when a trooper came running in. The soldier quickly saluted but didn't wait for permission to speak before shouting "NEW VEGAS IS ON FIRE!"

"What?" Oliver asked while keeping his composure as he got out of his seat and walked as quickly as he could out of the tent while still trying to look as calm and authoritative as possible.

Sure enough the building that reached above Vegas's walls were all a glow with flames engulfing them. Troopers al around were watching in awe as the city that they had been so greatly praised and fought over was burning to the ground.

Reyes soon ran toward the general, "Sir, what should we do?"

"No one could survive a fire like that", the general said as he quickly chose what to do, "Order every soldier to get their the entrenching tools. We have t put that fire out. Will use the sand."

"Understood, sir", she said before running off to relay the orders.

The next few hours were a rush of activity as the soldiers desperately tried to put out the fire with nothing but shovel fulls of sand. Nearly every building in free side had caught alight except for the old mormon fort. As the fires were getting extinguished, Oliver learned that the mormon fort was full of Legion prisoners and child soldiers.

Oliver made his way into the fort with Reyes by his side now that the fires, while not put out completely, were much more under control now in the free side area.

When he walked in he was shocked to see a squad of NCR troopers with their guns trained on a large group of young boys who were shouting and hissing at the soldiers. The second was that the boys were all wearing legion tunics. And the third was that there was a Black woman shouting at the troopers to lower their weapons.

"Siri", Reyes gasped when he caught sight of the black woman before running up and hugging her.

"What is going on here, Sergeant?", He asked reyes as the other troopers went ram rod straight at the sight of the general while keeping their guns on the boys.

"Sir, this is the woman who helped me to escape the legion.", the tech sergeant explained.

Oliver nodded remembering the story Reyes had told him about her before turning to look at the other troopers. "And what is this?", he asked as he gestured at a trooper's gun.

"We found some of our own that had been taken prisoner, sir.", the soldier explained, "They told us these little shits helped to crucify and hang prisoners here."

"Please, Sir", Siri spoke, "These boys will listen to me. Don't hurt them"

The general gave a tired and bitter sigh, "I want these boys guarded at all times for now but stop pointing your goddamn guns right at them." He tried not to think about the conditioning these boys went through or what it might take to fix them.

He turned to Siri, "Ma'am, do you know where those legion bastards went."

"They snuck out of here using a tunnel they dug. They're heading south east as we speak", Siri said to him.

(Please critic and review)


	18. Chapter 18

Ellan looked at her new squad. Some were newly freed soldiers from Vegas while others were green soldiers just out of training.

The taking of Vegas had apparently led to a large recruitment drive back home as the stagnating war was suddenly seen as vital again.

The soldiers prepared for the attack on Cottonwood cove. From what they had been told it was supposed to be easy. Most of the legionaries were the ones unfit to help take Vegas with Starved dog. The only trouble they had run into so far was several radioactive barrels, the legionaries had gotten their hand on somehow, spread across the outer perimeter. A few soldiers in radiation suits had luckily managed to move them.

They began to advance up the edge of the cliffs that surrounded cottonwood cove. Not a single shot was fired at them.

'Did they abandon the camp?', Ellan asked herself in her head.

Her hand held radio strapped to her belt began to speak, "Delta squad, are you there? Over".

Ellan put the radio to her ear, "Delta here. Area is quiet. Over"

"Delta, Orders are to advance. All Squads are to further advance on the position and scout for possible threats. Exercise caution. Over."

"Understood. Over."

They began to scale down the cliff with half the scout keeping watch at the top. When the first half reach the bottom they covered the second half as they began to descend. Other squads around the camps could be seen doing same.

"Delta squad, asking for permission to advance on the buildings. Over.", Ellan spoke into the radio.

Several long seconds of silence followed as they waited for a response.

"Permission Granted"

Just as she was about to tell her squad to move out, a hail of gun fire and throwing spears came at them from the main buildings of the camp!

"Get down! GET DOWN!"

...

"Caesar, Legionaries from Cottonwood Cove have arrived", A legionary told a half asleep Starved dog inside his tent.

He rose from his bed,nearly collapsing back into the bed.

"Caesar?", the legionary asked with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine.", Starved dog said as he managed to rise.

As he took a step he nearly tripped and stumbled, but managed to catch himself.

"Sir, if you need help, I ca..."

"I SAID I'M FINE", Starved dog growled as he managed to make a few steadier steps, "Take me to Brad."

"He isn't with them, Caesar", The legionary told him.

"WHY?", he growled as he moved as fast as he could out the door.

"They didn't tell me, sir", The legionary told him as he led Starved dog toward the newly arrived legionnaires.

As they walked through the camp they passed some great khans roasting a gecko on a spit over a camp fire. The khans had just arrived two days before along with most of the few legionaries he hadn't taken with him to take New Vegas. All they had to wait for was the arrival of Brad and his men.

Less than thirty legionnaires awaited him. They were the able bodied men he had left under Brad's command to help hold Cottonwood Cove.

"Where is your centurion?!", He demanded.

"He stayed behind, Caesar.", A recruit decanus, one of only three with the group, explained, "He plans to hold off the profligates with the wounded men for as long as he can and sent us to join you."

"His orders were to come here with all the men who could walk. Not to fight.", Starved dog fumed.

"I know that, Caesar", The decanus spoke.

"Than why did you not follow those orders, Decanus?"

"Centurion Brad gave us our orders, sir."

"Is Brad your Caesar?", Starved dog asked.

"Of course not si-"

The decanus did not get to finish as Starved dog socked him in the nose.

"When I give an order you are to follow it.", Starved dog said as he look at the decanus now clutching his nose, "Since you can't seem to follow orders you are unfit to give them." He turned to look at the other two decani, "You three are demoted to legionaries."

As the ex decani were about to argue Starved dog turned back to the legionary who had woke him.

"Spread the word through camp. Prepare to march out at dawn", Starved dog said, "By noon we will be in the divide."

(Please critique and review)


	19. Chapter 19

"Interesting", Ezekiel said after Siri had finished speaking, "He is turning what is essentially an extremely militant and genocidal massive nomadic tribe into a neo feudalistic society. Unlike the old legion that destroyed all culture not their own, he allows them to keep it as long as they follow the primary legion laws and are steadfast military allies. This could lead to two mai-"

"Umm...", Siri hesitantly interrupted, "Is it alright if I go? I have to get to a meeting."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry for that. It all just so fascinating", Ezekiel apologized as Siri got up to leave the camp.

Siri let out a sigh of relief. Ever since they had been "rescued" as the NCR liked to put it, she had been up to her hair line in work. And now the followers also insisted that she talk to Ezekiel about Starved dog's legion.

She walked down the thoroughfare of the tent city they had been set up in just out side the walls of what was left of Vegas. Several legion boys were working on the newly designated farm fields. NCR guards kept a sharp eye on them with their service rifles at the ready. The NCR had decided to put both the boys and the ex slaves to work in the fields to help feed all of them. They switched shifts every two hours between the legion boys and the slaves to keep them out of each others hair.

She passed several ex slave women flirting with a couple of NCR soldiers. Flirting probably wasn't the right word. Practically stripping for them was more fitting.

'They are doing what they are used to', She told herself. She was sure with enough exposure to non legion life styles they would realize there was more to life than being used.

She made her way inside walls to the remains of Vegas. They hadn't been able to get to the rebuilding yet, too preoccupied with the sudden new influx of ex legion refugees.

Siri approached the main NCR command tent and walking inside without the guard even so much as sparring her a glance. Inside was Julie, Arcade, several staff officers, and General Oliver all huddled around a two way radio.

"Sir, so far the rebuilding process has been slow, but successful, Mr. President.", Oliver spoke into the microphone, "We are having trouble getting the legionaries out of cottonwood cove as they've dug themselves in good, Sir".

The radio crackled, "I trust in your abilities, General. We must wipe all that remains of those slavers from this side of the Colorado. That's Order." The radio went silent for a few seconds but before Oliver could reply it crackled to life again, "I'm sorry, general, but I must go. I have other pressing matters to attend to."

Oliver spike into the mike again, "I understand, sir."

After several seconds of seeing if the president would respond again he turned to Siri and the followers.

"How are the rescued slaves handing?", He asked in a dry tone.

"Well besides many of the women turning tricks for your soldiers, pretty well", Julie said in with an edge in her voice.

"What do expect me to do about it? I'm just one man I cant control all my men. If they're consenting I don't see the problem.", Oliver replied.

"Because the last thing we need is a sudden mass outbreak of STDs", Arcade explained.

"Last I checked they are your soldiers. And I wouldn't call it consent when they had to do just to survive.", Julie said with a raised voice. She looked to Siri with what Siri guessed was supposed to be a sympathetic look as she finished speaking.

All it did was irritate her more than anything. Ever since the immediate problem of the Legion had gone away, suddenly she was getting all sorts of sympathetic looks from many of the followers, now. She didn't really care that much about it at first, but than she started to catch what they whispered behind her back.

"I can believe what Titas did to her."

"Poor woman has the worst stockholm syndrome for a dead man."

"To think he turned out to be one of those slavers and rapists."

Suddenly people who had shared meals and laughed with Titas, cursed him behind her back. The women who were jealous she had found the one decent sober man in the Mojave, now gave her sympathetic looks. Did they think she wasn't a grown woman who knew what she was doing on her own? Was she suddenly a delicate little tea pot that had to be taken care of?

"What about keeping them in line on your in?", General Oliver suggested.

"You want us to use the legion boys the keep those women in line?" Julie asked, "We won't allow it. These women have been through enough."

'What does she mean by we?', Siri thought. If Julie tried to tell the boys what to do she would probably wake up tied to a cross. She had made up a half true story about Starved dog telling her he didn't need them slowing him down on the march and with no one to turn to asked her to lead them and that she had promised him that they would fight to the last. General Oliver didn't really care as long as they stayed in line.

But still, she had a point. trying to control the women with the little legionaries in training certainly wouldn't help the women to move on.

"Julies right. It would only cause more problems", Siri said.

"Well than. We're at an impasse", Oliver said, "If you want the problem solved than you better come up with a better solution. You are dismissed."

Siri left the tent before Julie or Arcade could speak to her. She did not want to have to deal with their pity looks right now.

She headed back toward the legion camp. At least there she didn't get pity looks. The boys looked to her as their leader thanks to Starved dog. The freed slaves looked to her with hope and respect, after all she used to be a slave and now she was in charge as far as they were concerned. The NCR soldiers didn't really seem to care at all, same as Oliver, as long as they didn't cause any real problems.

She went to pick up Chief. An old slave woman who used to be a wet nurse but for the last few years had helped to bring up the children was now helping in taking care of him currently.

"Thank you.", Siri said as she picked up Chief from the elderly woman's arms. The woman said nothing and instead just gave a smile that showed many of her missing teeth.

As Siri held him to her chest, she heard girls paniced screaming coming from behind several tents. She ran over with Chief firmly in her arms to find several legion boys trying to make the girls eat dirt. Amongst the girls was Melody.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!", Siri shouted.

Immediately the boys all let go of the girls and stood ram rod straight.

"Ma'am, we were just playing around", One of the older looking boys said.

"They... They're lying! They were yelling at us cause we wouldn't do what they say." Melody managed to say through sobs while most of the other girls seemed to scared to speak.

SIri turned to the boys, "What were your orders about the slaves?"

"But ma'a-"

"What. Were. Your. Orders."

"To treat them as out equals" the boy said not daring to look her in the eyes.

"Did you?", She asked with authority.

"N-no Ma'am", The another boy spoke up this time. A zit faced boy that was tall for his age.

"Apologize to them", Siri ordered.

The first boy spoke again, "Bu-"

"NOW"

The tall zit faced boy was the first to turn to the girls who were beginning to get up off the ground now, "I-I am... sorry." He said with uncertainty.

One by one every boy apologized.

Siri looked to the the tall zit faced boy, "What is you name?"

"Redwood, ma'am", the boy spoke with a shaky voice.

"Redwood, for showing your maturity you are now a Recruit Decanus"

"Th-thank you ma'am", he beamed.

"And as your first order you will lead your friends in runnign ten laps around the entire camp as punishment for what you did."

Many of the boys sagged at what she said and the smile on Redwood's face lessened but didn't completely disappear.

After the boys began their laps she told the girls to get back to their business. Apparently one of the female NCR soldiers told them about braiding hair and the girls were trying to do it. So far it had resulted in their hair looking like birds nests.

After that Siri went to where she was completely alone except for Chief nestled at her chest half asleep.

"God, what am I doing? What am I supposed to do, honey?", She asked a dead man.

(Please review and critique)


	20. Chapter 20

"How many are dead?", Starved dog asked the decanus who ran up next to him.

"Three kings, four khans, and 2 recruit legionaries, Caesar", The decanus managed to say as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

The small army rested in a marked men's camp. small huts made from piled bricks surrounded them and some of the khans and kings began to crawl inside to rest for as long as they could in this low radiation area. Legionaries began to pile up the dead marked men that had attacked them while others kept watch.

Starved dog tucked the barrel of his ranger sequoia into his armpit and reloaded the chambers with fresh bullets. "Our dead and the legion marked men are to be burned together in a pyre", he ordered.

"But, sir, they attacked us! They are mutants!" The decanus protested.

"Mutant or not, they were once legionaries before this. They will be given a legion funeral", He ordered.

"And what of the NCR marked men, Caesar?", The decanus asked.

"Throw them in a ditch for all I care."

"Understood", the decanus said before leaving to carry out his orders.

Now that he was alone, Starved dog collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

For days now they had been harried day and night by marked men, death claws, and tunnelers. They only managed to fend them off due to their own numbers and their heavy weapons. They were all slowly getting weaker and weaker from rad poisoning and were almost out of food now.

The night before Papa khan had openly shouted at Starved dog, in front of much of the army, of how he would have been better off letting the NCR finish off the rest of his people or leaving the Mojave all together for greener pastures.

Starved dog had replied, "Than leave. We will come for you and your treason. We will make Bitter springs seem like a victory to you in comparison to what we will do."

That seemed to have pacified the leader of the khans for at least a little while, but Starved dog knew it would not last. The kings whispered to each other when they thought no one was looking or listening. Of how they only stayed because if they left they would be slaughtered, due to their fewer numbers, by the Creatures of the divide.

He did not have long to lament to himself before a legionary ran up to him.

"Caesar, a man had approached the camp!", The legionary said, "He says he is legion!"

Starved dog got up and without a word followed the legionary to this man.

He looked like no legionary Starved dog had ever seen. He wore a sleeveless duster and prewar clothing along with a breathing mask covering his lower face, and a large duffel bag on his back. His hair was in long brains that when down to his chin and the only weapon he carried seemed to be an ancient flag pole with an eagle on it.

"Who are you", Starved dog asked the masked man.

"Was a part of a tribe in a past life, the Twisted Hairs.", the man spoke slow and calmly, "Was a set of eyes and hands for Caesar in another. They called me Ulysses than. Now I am a ghost. Wandering and searching for... something."

Starved dog raised his sequoia at the man's head, "A deserter. What do you want?".

Ulysses took the large duffel bag off his back and unzipped it before dropping it on the ground. It was full of breathing masks and rad away.

"They will help with the invisible flames. The two-headed bear licks their lips as the bull is cutting itself apart by a butcher and a fox. The butcher wants blood and the fox wants power" He spoke and it was only then that Starved dog noticed the man never seemed to blink, "And in the middle of it stands a starving dog, desperate and cornered, yet not truly defeated."

He paused for several long seconds and looked at the king and great khans who had begun to gather around to see the new arrival.

"The dog does not erase and burn, but builds."

"I've burned and killed", Starved dog said bluntly.

"No nation is perfect, but I come to find a nation worthy of laying my flag over."

"Welcome back to the legion."

(Please comment and review)


	21. Chapter 21

Vulpes Inculta sat at the table in his command tent. His dinner of Brahmin steak was beginning to get cold as he looked over a map of the entirety of legion territory.

Lanius had managed to defeat him in two battles and several smaller skirmishes. Vulpes was certain it was more due to the fear Lanius inspired in his own men and their own individual skill, than any tactical skill by Lanius. Lanius had managed to keep the majority of the veteran legionaries and the Praetorians on his side.

After the first few weeks of fighting anyone who wasn't in the legion on the east side of the colorado scattered into the wind to avoid getting caught up in the war.

It was then when his eyes and ears still in the Mojave brought him word of Starved dog's taking of New Vegas and subsequent loss at the hands of the NCR. 'Hopefully, that traitor will be dead within a month', Vulpes thought.

Now, here he was. Far to the north having to lick his wounds after suffering defeat after defeat by Lanius.

He had managed to incorporate the White Legs, a tribe that had been working for Caesar, to his side. They were uncivilized savages, but they had a hunger for war and enough weapons and ammunition for one. Now his numbers were beginning to swell again.

The White Legs brought tales when they entered his camp, though. Tales of a burned man covered in bandages leading a different tribe of savages against them. They said he was part of the New Canaanites who Caesar had ordered them to attack under the command of one of Vulpes's own Frumentarii. Now legionaries whispered throughout his own camp that the Burned Man had returned to destroy the legion.

Vulpes could turn this to his advantage though. A few savages were no match for his army and if it were true that Malpais Legate had somehow survived the fire and the fall into the Grand Canyon, then defeating him once and for all would give Vulpes just the sort of victory he needed to prove his abilities.

Just as Vulpes was about to enjoy his dinner, the sound of gunshots stirred him to his feet.

"What is going on!", he demanded to a soldier who was running by.

"Caesar, the White Legs just started attacking us!", The legion said in a panic.

"Very well. It will be the cross for the lot of them", Vulpes said keeping his composure, "Tell Centu-"

Before he could finish speaking, the legionary's head had exploded from a gunshot.

"Sniper!", Vulpes shouted to several other soldiers headed toward the main sound of gunshots.

At the word of their Caesar, they crowded around him to block any more potential shots from the sniper.

...

Starved dog waited outside of his camp for the return fo Ulysses and the White Legs.

Ulysses had convinced Starved dog that he could turn the White Legs to his side. Starved dog had few other options and so he agreed.

The march to Zion had been both difficult and bountiful. The Khans and his legionaries both easily lived off the land after leaving the divide. The Kings had struggled more, but some of the older men amongst them still remembered how from back when they were just a tribe in the ruins of new vegas.

They marched at night in case of a tribal ambush or enemy legion scouts. While on the march, Ulysses provided Starved dog of what he knew about the war between Vulpes and Lanius. Lanius was the de facto ruler of all previous legion lands while Vulpes had retreated to Zion. He also told him of the New Canaanites and how he had led the White Legs against them. Ulysses showed regret about it when he spoke it.

"More history erased", He had said at the time.

He also told him about the Malpais Legate. When Ulysses had first said Graham, Starved dog had cut him off and insisted he be called by his legion name. If he was still alive then he could either be a great threat or even a potential ally.

Now he waited for Ulysses's return from the sneak attack.

"This spot taken?", The King asked from behind him and moved up to be standing next Starved dog.

"What?", Starved dog asked.

"I wanted to say that I'm Sorry", The king said nervously.

"For what?"

"Don't act like you don't know", The King insisted, "You heard me and my boys talking about deserting ya."

"You haven't yet", Starved dog pointed out.

"And we won't."

Starved dog grunted at that.

"So what's the plan, boss man", The King asked with a grin.

"Build up strength. Fight."

"That sounds more like a checklist but I suppose it's a start. Best go to bed.", The king said as he walked away to leave the One-armed man alone.

...

Starved dog sat in front of a fire in his command tent. Across from him sat Salt-Upon-Wounds, who had taken off his helmet, and Ulysses.

"How many White Legs are dead?", He asked them.

"One hundred and four", Ulysses answered.

"Legion?"

"Many more than us. We stabbed them in the back when they weren't looking."

"How many are left of the White legs", He asked.

"Six hundred and fifty eight"

Starved dog stood from his seat and walked over to Salt-Upon-Wounds who had been sitting in silent amazement at meeting 'The True Caesar' as Ulysses had introduced Starved dog.

Starved dog put a hand on the tribal's shoulder, "Welcome to the legion."

(Please review and rate)


End file.
